Labrynith of Mind
by Xalogel
Summary: What's scarier than The Asylum is what goes on in the minds of the people there,patients and 'normal' people alike.Crossover with FFAC.AkuDemyRenoDemy centered.Ch3:He's packing and moving in with crazy.
1. Chapter I:Welcome to The Adylum

**Labyrinth of Mind**

Aha!! A new fic to work on!!! Do not fear, the other fic, Heart Like Yours, has not been abandoned…Just that I need to write this right now coz the plot keeps spinning in my head…XD

About the story…YES, this is a fic about insanity emo-ness and asylum stuff, etc etc etc…Probably inspired by reading too many asylum fics and watching too much of Prison Break…0 0

As for the title of the story…I give credit to hontokawaiinekochan!!! She helped in picking from the choices I gave her…:D Thank you!!!

Oh…and if you read the summary…this is a crossover fic. With Advent Children. And to everyone's surprise…there will be a RENO/DEMYX pairing inside!!!(along with the AkuDemy) Yes…it is the most un-thought and unheard of pairing EVER, but I don't care.

Reno will luv DEMYX!!! WAHAHA.

Enjoy!

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter I – Welcome to _The_ Asylum**

The guards parted a way for the nurse to walk through. She was led to a door, bolted heavily in metal and a security code. The orderly on her left unlocked the locks, while the one on her right swiped a card through the slot and entered a PIN number. Her sole job was to hold the tray, on which were equipment for cutting hair.

The door was opened to an eerily dark room. The lights came on in a flash, revealing a figure strapped to a chair in a corner. In solitary.

His head hung from his shoulders, long, but spiky red hair looming to cover the face.

The nurse approached cautiously with the two orderlies by her side.

"I-I-I'm here…orders…t-t-o cut your hair…growing p-past you shoulders, s-s-sir." She stuttered, and with trembling hands placed the tray onto the floor. She then draped a towel over his shoulders, and was relieved when he didn't respond to that.

Next, she picked up the scissors.

"I'm…going to c-cut now…" She brought the scissors up to one lock of spiky red hair---

And shrieked in pain as sharp teeth sank into the hand holding the pair of scissors. The redhead looked up, spitting blood from his mouth at the orderly who was helping the nurse to her feet.

"I said it before." He growled. "Fuck off the hair. Got that memorized?"

The orderlies were bringing the nurse out of the room, and shouting. That brought a grin to the lips of the man in confinement.

::Ah yes…Axel strikes again.::

----------

"Yes boss. We'll be there. Yes, we know the person in question may be violent. Aren't they always? Right. Understood, yo." He hung up, stowing the hand phone away in his pocket.

The man seated beside him had been eying the road carefully, afraid he might crash because he was driving so fast and talking on the phone at the same time. He rolled his eyes at this.

::Not like I'm some baby…I can drive. Really well for a fact.::

"What did he say about the mission?" Asked the bald man.

"Mmm, the frick'n usual, yo. At scene of crime, could be violent, yaddayaddayaddafuckityyo." No, he wasn't in a good mood at all. It was 3 in the morning, and he was having a great time sleeping.

Then the boss had called with another assignment.

Another brutal murder, and the murderer confirmed to be some crazy lunatic who had gone into hiding at the scene of crime. It was their job to capture said lunatic and bring him to the happy haven for such people. Where pink pigs fly---

The Asylum of course.

The sleek black car screeched to a stop outside a big house being warded off by yellow tape. Police cars were parked around the area as well. An officer approached them as they got out of the car.

"Are you the collectors?" He asked, giving his messy attire a look over.

::'Collectors'? Interesting term to use yo…::

"Well, yeah. I'm Reno, and baldie over there," 'Baldie' shot Reno a killer glare, "is Rude." He reached into his wrinkled black jacket to pull out his ID, that said he was qualified to do the happy job of capturing poor misguided souls.

The cop nodded in approval. "We're sure he's still in the house, but we can't find him. Must've found a place to hide."

::So it's a 'he'…no boobies again, don't the women go crazy once in awhile too?::

Reno looked up at the tall house, more like a mansion, towering before them.

"Fuck." He cursed. "That's one frick'n huge house."

----------

They really didn't know where to start. They entered the front hall (yes, it had a HALL) and found themselves staring at a whole line of doors for them to pick from. There was blood staining the marble floors.

"Killed family of 18." Reno read from a paper showing information of the target. "Huge house huge family yo. Like rabbits." He tossed the papers to Rude, and used his taser to point at a random door.

"You search in there, I'll start searching in any other door other than the one you're going into."

Rude shrugged, approaching the door. "I'll call if I find anything."

"Yeah. Be careful, yo."

He watched his partner walk into the door, then swung his taser over his shoulder and walk towards the door with scratch marks on it.

::Looks like a good door to start with…::

----------

He was unfortunately wrong.

That door led to a storeroom at the very end, and it was empty but for a pile of cardboard boxes.

He had gone through 3 doors, and still hadn't found anything other than traces of the violence and gore that had gone on in the house, giving off foul vapours. The police had said it'd been three weeks…::Yuck...::

Rude wasn't any luckier either.

Losing hope that there was even something alive here, he entered yet another room. This room looked like a bedroom, but unlike the others he'd encountered, it wasn't stained in blood.

It was full of toys, on the bed and floor. A piano was in the corner of the room, various other instruments on the floor beside it. A large sketch pad was placed in the center of the room. The white page had been painted upon with large red strokes. He couldn't quite make out what it was supposed to look like.

And then he heard it.

It sounded like dull footsteps, but sounded too close to be from the top floor. It was coming from up above him.

He stood really still, scanning the ceiling above him with narrowed green eyes. He followed the sound, and stopped at a wall. Looking up, he saw an air vent.

And two glowing orbs of blue---

Bingo!

He grabbed for the metal grills of the air vent, yanking them off and swinging himself up into the vent. It was a tight fit. ::I wonder what Rude would've done if he were me right now…:: He snickered at the thought, and heard hurried crawling sounds.

His prey was getting away.

"Aw shit! Hey! Wait up, yo!" He crawled after the sound, bumping his head in the process a few times. He could see a bare foot as he caught up with the target (he could climb and go really quickly on all fours) and caught it by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed triumphantly. The target gave a scream when his foot was caught, and tried desperately to twist out of his captor's grip.

Just when Reno had thought the battle had been won, he heard the sound of metal grills being opened, and yelped when the foot was torn out of his hand. The target had pushed himself out of the opened vent into what appeared to be a kitchen.

He winced as he heard the loud 'thud' that was the body hitting the ground of the kitchen. Looking down, he saw the target sprawled out upon the floor, looking very much disoriented from the fall.

::Maybe he broke something?::

Making sure he himself didn't hurt himself, he jumped down from the open vent, to see that the target had not only gotten up, but had taken up a large chopping knife from the kitchen table.

::Oh boy…::

"Mmm---s-s-tay a-awa-y---" He gripped the lower half of the blade in his hands, causing them to bleed, ignoring the point of having a wooden handle attached to it.

Reno slowly drew out his own weapon, studying the target.

Large blue eyes stared at him fearfully, damp dirty blonde hair hanging limply to trembling shoulders. He was frightfully thin, emaciated even, and wore nothing more than a shirt too large for his tiny frame. This shirt looked shredded and was blood-stained, gaps showing cuts, gashes and bloody bruises.

He was just a boy, looking no older than twenty.

"Yo." He greeted the boy awkwardly, taking a step towards him.

"Stay away!" Shrieked the boy, who backed up with every step the redhead took forward, until he was against a wall. Reno continued his advance till he was (since he was taller) towering over the boy. He kept his distance, eying the kitchen knife though the boy didn't look like he was going to use it.

"D-don't co…come ne-near---"

"I'm only here to help, yo. I won't hurt you."

"D-d-don't…" The blonde sank down to the floor, the kitchen knife held in between his legs. There were tears streaming down the bruised face. "Don't h-h-hurt m-me…please…"

::Funny thing to say when you've just murdered 17 people…::

"I told you I won't." Slowly, Reno knelt down in front of the boy. "I promise I won't." He reached out, daringly fingering the blade of the knife with a finger. "This is dangerous, you could hurt yourself y'know? C'mon, give it to me." The boy jerked, but didn't attack him with the knife. Instead, fingers loosened their hold on it. The knife fell to the floor with a 'clang'.

Reno quickly swiped the knife away from the boy, to the far end of the kitchen. Then he turned back to the blonde. He reached out and touched the boy's shoulder, and was immediately pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" Cried the boy, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He flailed around madly, Reno having taken hold of one wrist. He promptly caught the other, and held them against the wall.

"Calm down..."

"Don't---"

"Look, calm down. It's alright."

"Please..." He was sobbing now, and didn't move when Reno let go of his hands. They fell to his sides limply. "Don't..."

The boy didn't look like he was going to fight anymore, so Reno carefully lifted him up and into his arms. He could barely feel the boy's weight. "There...I didn't hurt you, right?"

He walked out to find Rufus waiting for him in the hall. The bald man tilted his head in question when he saw the boy in his arms.

"Yo. I got him. Let's go before he acts up again..."

The police stared after them as they got to the car, trying to get a look at the boy's face. Reno had wrapped the boy in a blanket, hiding both his face and bruised body from scouring eyes.

They paused at the doors of the car, and exchanged looks.

"Doesn't look like he's letting go anytime soon." Reno said, gesturing to the blonde in his arms. "So you get to drive, yo."

Nodding, Rude got into the driver's seat, and Reno in the back. It was a silent trip to The Asylum.

He thought the boy would've fainted and gone unconscious on the way like all the ukes do in all those fanfictions, but no; the boy was awake throughout the whole journey, clutching the front of his white shirt, eyes as wide as saucers.

Without realizing it, he had brought a hand up to stroke dirty matted hair.

::Can't believe this kid actually killed...::

"We're here." Rude's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

Looking out the car window, he saw the white building known as just 'The Asylum'. Just by looking at it he felt dread; it was never a happy place.

::Very original name for a mental hospital...:: Shifting the body in his arms, he got out of the car.

There were orderlies waiting outside and they hastily reached for the boy.

He refused to let go of Reno's shirt. The boy was screaming incoherent words now, and was holding Reno's gaze with watery blue eyes...Eyes that were frightened and pleading...pleading---

The screaming was suddenly cut off and the fingers twisted in his shirt went lax. He saw one of the orderlies holding a syringe.

He wanted to reach out for the boy as they hauled him off him, and exclaim that he couldn't possibly hurt anyone, that he was just a kid---

::Stop it Reno.:: He reprimanded himself, tearing eyes away from the limp figure they were carrying away. ::He was just another crazy kid, like all the others...::

The redhead turned to Rude. "Need a drink?" Asked the bald man.

"Hell yeah."

----------

The redhead sank into his beanbag, examining the new room. He'd asked for a fully furnished room with television and a beanbag ( oh how he loved those), but hadn't really expected them to really give it to him.

::Well...I am rich...but for an asylum to comply so easily...::

They hadn't restrained him with chains or locks either, as if they didn't know his nasty reputation.

Curious about the ways of this new asylum he'd been brought to, he reached for the door knob, wondering if it would be, like in all the other hospitals, locked.

It opened with a soft click.

"Oh..." He mumbled, but not before a toothy grin played out upon his face. "This proves to be fun..."

* * *

End Chapter I

YAY!!! First chapter done!! I hope you all liked it...hope I portrayed Reno alright...it's my first time writing him...

Till next chapter...

TTFN!!!


	2. Chapter II:Suicide Blonde

**Labyrinth of The Mind**

Yeah...second chapter...:3 I'm starting to like asylum fics a lot... :D

Lol...on to the story!!

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter II – Suicide Blonde**

Three days.

And it was really boring. They didn't come into his room much, unless it was time to take his 'medicene'. Yeah right. Those pills were as harmful as any drug could get.

He heard his door creak open, and saw an orderly walk in. They didn't have nurses here, and for good reason too. The Asylum::Sucky name...::, was home to the craziest most dangerous patients around.

Him, for example.

"Time for your med." The orderly said, coming to him with a tray.

"Effing yay." Mumbled Axel in mock joy, as he sat up right in his beanbag to take up the pills. He popped them in his mouth and drank the water, then opened his mouth to show that it was empty.

The orderly gave a nod and walked out the room.

He listened for the fading footsteps, then spit the pills from under his tongue. Flushing them down the toilet, Axel headed out the door.

Patients were allowed to walk around when and where they pleased, as long as they didn't bother the orderlies. This resulted in some patients being mistreated by others, or being killed 'accidentally'.

He walked along the silent corridor, which was, most of the time empty. Except today it wasn't.

There was a boy.

A blonde, walking blindly while using the wall for support. Though his eyes were open he stared at nothingness.

Axel walked up to the stumbling figure. The boy bumped straight into his chest, and hands reached out instinctively to feel what had blocked the way. Blue eyes looked up to meet emerald ones.

"Hello kid." He greeted, but the boy seemed too mesmerized in looking at his hair to reply.

"Red…" He mumbled, and lifted a hand to touch a spiky lock.

Usually, the redhead would've attacked anyone who'd dared touch his hair, but he found himself giving way to the blonde. He looked so fragile.

The blonde had bruises all over, and was heavily bandaged. He didn't look like he should be out of bed.

"Hey." Axel took the hand touching his hair by the wrist, and got a shudder from the boy. Blue eyes went wide, frightened all of a sudden. "Don't…don't touch…" He stuttered.

"You should be in bed, kid."

He swung the boy into his arms, even as he began to struggle. "Stop moving. Or I'll drop you." His warning went unheard, so he grabbed the boy's arms and put them around his neck. As he suspected, the blonde stopped struggling against his hold when fingers found red hair.

::Seems like a red hair obsession…::

Axel hence walked, with the boy clinging to his hair, searching for the room the boy had come from. It was easy to find, since it was the only room which had its door wide open. It was a simple enough room, empty-looking, like any hospital room would look like.

::So he's not a rich boy…::

As carefully as he could be, he hadn't been careful in a very long time, he set the boy down on the bed and pried fingers from his hair. The boy protested with a whine, but stopped when Axel ruffled his unruly long blonde hair.

"I'll see you around kid." Patting the boy on the head once more, he left, but not before glancing at the nameplate by the door.

"Demyx…huh."

----------

Blue eyes floated in darkness in front of him, dripping bloody tears, staring at him pleadingly---

_THUD._

"OW! What the fuck!?" The redhead sat up on the floor, twisted amongst sheets and rubbing his head. He could hear a pounding in his ears, threatening to blow his head to pieces.

Gathering his bearings, he tried to remember why he was having this terrible headache…

"_Want to go for a drink?"_

"_Hell yeah."_

…

"_Are you going to drink all that?"_

"_Hell yeah."_

::Argh…so I got a hangover…figures…21 cups was a little much…::

He pulled himself off the floor with an arm on the bedside table and staggered into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, which woke him up a little more. Looking up his own reflection stared back at him, water rolling off his face.

He was still wearing that bloodstained shirt…

"Reno!! Reno dude! Are you in there!?" There was a pounding on the door, which only increased the pounding in his head. "Pills pills…pills yo?" Rummaging in his kitchen cupboard, he got out the pills and swallowed them without water.

Groaning, he answered the door.

"WHAT?" He asked, highly annoyed. His head was still pounding, the pills had yet to take effect. It was Xigbar, his other partner in the job.

"Dude!" Exclaimed the one-eyed man, in a very loud voice. "You're alive!!"

"So I am. I wish I weren't. What is it?"

"Nothing much dude, the boss wanted me to check on you, thought something had happened. I mean, dude! You totally did not pick up phone calls for like, three days!"

"Hm." Reno scratched at his chin. A moment was taken for the information to sink in. "What!? Three days? I've been sleeping for THREE DAYS!?" The pill had taken effect and his head was clearer.

"Achieved by only you, dude." Xigbar grinned.

"I need a bath…" Mumbled the redhead.

"Go ahead dude…no jobs as of yet. I'll see ya later!"

"Yeah." He closed the door, and headed for the bathroom. In the mirror he caught sight again of red against white. Blue eyes flashed through his mind---

----------

Emerald eyes blinked. He found himself standing in front of that door again, and his hand was on the handle. The past few days he'd gone around different places in the asylum, but hadn't once seen the blonde.

::Maybe they locked his door…:: He pushed down on the handle, and found that it wasn't locked. "Kid?" He switched on the lights to an empty bed. Slowly, he made his way over to the bathroom, the door held slightly ajar. He could hear running water from inside.

"Hey."

He pushed the door open, and the first thing he saw was water overflowing from the sink. It had been stained a pinkish colour, which led him to look at the figure sprawled out upon the floor.

"Hey!" He rushed to the boy's side, lifting the boy's head onto his lap. "Hey," He pat pale cheeks, trying to rouse him. "Wake up, hey!" The boy's head lolled in his lap, like that of a rag doll's.

Quickly, he brought the lifeless body to the bed, and bound bleeding wrists tightly with strips of bed sheets. The blood was dripping steadily from the bed to the floor. He pressed fingers to the side of his neck, checking for a pulse. It took him awhile to find one, but it was there. Barely.

"Idiot." Growled the redhead, before rushing out the room to get a doctor.

----------

"Yo, boss." Reno stepped into the office, yawning. It was 7 in the morning. He usually slept in till noon.

Rufus looked up from papers he were reading, and tossed a file over to him. The redhead caught them by reflex.

"What's this?"

"Open it. Your next assignment."

Inside the file were various papers, and the very top one had a person's profile on it. He recognized those deep blue eyes---

"This is---"

"The patient you captured the other day. Rude told me how well you handled him the other day; that the boy was attached to you, even. Hence you've been appointed to be his caregiver."

"His what?" ::Note to self, kick Rude's ass later.::

"He tried to commit suicide yesterday with a plastic butter knife and needs someone to make sure he doesn't do it again."

"He what? Is he okay?" He'd wanted to ask why the orderlies couldn't just keep watch on him, but found himself being concerned for the boy instead.

Rufus smirked. "Why don't you accept the assignment? Then you can find out."

"Fine." Putting the papers back into the file, he headed for the door.

"And Reno."

"What?"

"I'd like you to observe how this Asylum runs."

"Ah." ::So there was an ulterior motive after all.::

----------

He'd never entered the Asylum before, and he had to admit that he was quite surprised that the patients were allowed to walk about the hospital.

"Room 009…009, ah, there it is…" He paused in the hallway.

There was someone standing outside the door of room 009, peeping in through the tiny glass window on the door. Turning, the redhead (like him) regarded him with cold green eyes, stuffed hands in the pockets of his jeans and walked silently past him.

::Huh…Wonder if he's a patient or…a visitor?:: Shaking the thought off, he approached the door and peeped himself through the window. He saw the blonde, sitting upright in bed.

Knocking on the door (something he never did), he entered the room.

The curtains were drawn closed so the room was dark. The boy looked at him as he approached, and when he finally reached the bed he found that the blonde was being strapped down onto the bed, hands and all.

Unsure of what to say, he just stood there, staring at the thick bandages wrapped around the boy's thin wrists.

"Hello." The blonde greeted him first, breaking the uncanny silence. He had this strange smile on his pale face.

"Yo." Reno pulled a chair over to sit by the bed. "How…are you feelin'?"

"I'm fine." Slurred the boy, sounding very much Reno when he was drunk.

Glazed blue eyes stared at the top of his head, and Reno wondered if he was looking at his hair.

"I'm Reno. And…um, I'm here to look after you."

"Okay!" Blurted the blonde almost too happily. "I'm Dem---Demyx."

Reno rubbed at the back of his neck. This was so awkward. The boy seemed a lot…more _depressed_ the last time he saw him.

"I remember you!" Said the boy suddenly, making Reno jump. "You were at my house." Blue eyes narrowed at him, and the blonde looked as if he were trying to look angry. He only got close to looking suspicious though. "You took my knife away."

There was this accusory tone in his voice.

"Yeah. I did." Laughed the redhead. He took a moment to look at the blonde, smiling goofily up at him, skinny and ill-looking. "Do you…know what you did?" This was said in a soft voice.

"Uh huh." He nodded, and said, cheerfully, "I cut my wrists with the butter knife. It was plastic. Blood…Blooood is red." Then he grinned, still nodding to himself.

"Red is pretty."

* * *

End Chapter II

Yay! 7 reviews!! Thank you everyone!!

Dem is acting loopy…0 o

Till next chapter...

TTFN!!!


	3. Chapter III:Moving in With Insanity

**Labyrinth of The Mind**

Trying to make Demy-poo even more loopy than he already is. Just to make o'l Reno suffer... :3

And Axel goes off on his own to explore stuff...OhOhOH!!! Axel the explorer...lalala!!!

Right. I'm drunk or something. Read ooooooon---

Oh...and the title is not as it seems. It's a very literal meaning, don't read in to deep...:P

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter III – Moving into Insanity**

"So...what else do you like?"

"Red."

"Besides that?"

"Red crayons!!"

"Besides things having to do with red?"

"Um, uh...red."

Reno sat in that chair, trying to learn more about the blonde strapped to the bed in front of him. There really wasn't much to do; he couldn't smoke, watch television, and he sure as hell didn't read.

He hadn't been able to get anything much sensible from him though.

"Oh! I like to sing!!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh---" Demyx opened his mouth wide, and to Reno's horror began singing some random song. "RED!!! and yellow and pinkandgreeeeeeen!! Purple and OHrange aaaaand bloo--- I can SINGa rainboooow---!!!"

"Stop!" The redhead clamped the boy's mouth shut with a hand. "That's enough yo."

Silently, Reno wondered if maybe the boy was really crazy. Or maybe retarded, even.

Blue eyes blinked up at him, and he found them once again focused on his hair. Removing his hand from the soft mouth, he grinned. "Yo, like my hair, do you?"

"Uh huh!"

"Wanna touch it?"

The boy was nodding and if not for his restraints would've been jumping on the bed. "I wanna!!"

::Hm...I shouldn't be doing this, but---::

Reaching out, Reno undid the buckle of the strap holding down the boy's arms. He took a bandaged hand and placed it on the top of his head. Demyx stopped his jumping and cooed softly as he wound fingers through the red hair.

Reno noted, as he kept a hold on the boy's hand in case he decided to pull out some of his hair as a souvenir, that Demyx looked a tad bit more sane at the moment.

"Daddy had red hair too..."

Reno blinked. "What?" The blonde sounded almost sad.

"Daddy was red...red...redredredredre---" His chanting stopped when his fingers brushed against the top of Reno's goggles. "Oooh!" He ran his fingers over them, the depressing tone in his voice gone.

"They're goggles."

"Oooh---Do you swim?? I like to swim! Like a fishy!!" He made an 'O' with his mouth and puffed out his cheeks, looking like a goldfish. Reno chuckled at that.

"They're for when I fly the chopper."

"A chopper? Liiiiike---A GIANT knife!??"

Reno laughed again at that. "No, as in a helicopter. You know? Like a plane."

"Oh! Like, in the sky?" Wide blue eyes sparkled at the prospect. "I wanna fly too! Outside my room---"

"Outside your room?"

The boy nodded, and again looked sad.

"I've never been outside before...I wanna go..."

The blonde was looking so depressed all of a sudden, Reno started to feel a little bad. He let go of that bandaged wrist, and removed his goggles. "Here." He pulled them over Demyx's head, right onto his eyes.

This earned him a silly giggle from the blonde.

"You can keep that, yo." Reno grinned at the elated look on the boy's face. "Till I get to bring you up there, in the sky."

" 'kay!" Demyx pushed the goggles up onto his forehead, like Reno did, and reached out with outstretched arms. "Thank joo!!!" He huggled the redhead.

Reno blinked in surprise at first, then returned the hug, smiling.

It has been such a long time since he'd last been hugged.

----------

Axel peered in from outside, and saw that redhead, still sitting there by the bed. A little annoyed that the man prevented him from going in to see the blonde, he stalked outside into the garden.

He heard some laughter, and a sound of someone crying out in pain. Looking out from behind some trees, he saw a group of patients surrounding on lying prone on the ground, kicking and spitting at him.

Stuffing hands into his pockets, he stepped out of the trees to confront them. No, he wasn't exactly a goody goody twoshoes, but he couldn't stand the weak being bullied.

"What's up?" He asked in a carefree manner.

The men turned, staring at him with menace in their eyes. "The fuck you want?" The gruffest of them asked, puffing out his brawny chest.

Axel rolled his eyes at him. ::The brawns without the brains…oh wait, or was that the brains without the brawns?:: While pondering this thought, he failed to notice that the burly man had come up to him, and he barely dodged his punch.

"FUCK!!" He hissed, and lashed out with his leg in reflex. This easily sent the man crashing into a tree far far away. The others advancing on him also met the same fate, crashing into one thing or another.

He stood there, seething, examining that strand of hair that had been touched when the man threw him a punch. Seeing that it was fine, he moved over to the form lying on the ground.

"Hey." He poked at the body with the toe of his boot, kneeling down beside it when the person didn't move. "You alright?" The man had long, curly pink hair, looking rather feminine. He had sea green eyes, which looked up slowly at him.

"C'mon." He lifted the man easily with a hand, letting him lean on his shoulder for support. "Can you walk?"

The man nodded, and so Axel led him back into the hospital, leaving the beaten men behind.

----------

There was a click at the door and Reno turned to find an orderly walking in. He heard a whimper; from Demyx. Obviously his last encounter with the orderlies hadn't been very pleasant.

"You're the new care taker?" Asked the orderly with this suspicious look on his face, looking the redhead up and down. Reno wanted to punch him. Did everyone think he wasn't the type to be a good-doer?

::So I smoke, drink and maybe fuck a girl or two. Is that so bad?:: He thought this notion over and found himself laughing. ::Okay. Maybe it is.::

"What is it?" He asked, after his sudden outburst of laughter (which had the orderly thinking he was as crazy as the patients here, no doubt).

The orderly set the tray down on the bedside table. On it there were fresh bandages, food, and some pills. He knew the bandages were for the boy's wounds, but the pills he eyed warily. He'd always wondered what they gave patients here in the asylum. He heard they only made them loonier.

"They're anti-depressants." Said the orderly, noticing how Reno was looking at them.

"Oh. So these are what make him loopy?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's loopy already. Make sure to change his bandages everyday." With that, the orderly left.

He brought the plate of food to the bedside. "Up for some food?" The thin boy shook his head, making a face at what was on the plate. Reno didn't blame him. The goop didn't look at all appetizing. "Well…you gotta eat _something_." He looked at those thin wrists. "C'mon." He lifted a spoon with the gooey stuff on it.

"Noooooo!!! I dun wanna eat CRAP. It's craaaaaaaaap---" The blonde flicked at the spoon with a hand, and the gloop was splattered all over Reno.

The redhead yelled out a loud "FU---!!" by instinct, but stopped himself when he remembered there was a 17 year old next to him, switching it to a rather subdued: "Feck."

Demyx seemed to find that amusing. "Feck!" He repeated after him, and Reno groaned, wiping gloop off his face. "Feckfeckfeck---!!!" Continued the blonde, bouncing on the bed.

Sighing, Reno licked some of the goop off his finger, and grimaced at the horrible taste. Just then his hand phone rang. The song 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt' played out, telling him it was the boss who was calling.

"Yo, boss." He answered, trying to speak louder than Demyx was shouting 'FECK.' "Whazzup?"

"Are you still in the asylum? I hear someone yelling half-obscenities in the background." Rufus sounded amused.

"That's the one I'm looking after." Mumbled Reno wearily.

"Oh. Really." He could swear Rufus was grinning on the other end of the line. "Anyway, I need you to come give me what you've seen there so far."

"What? You mean to your office? Can't I just tell you from here?"

"Remember your assignment isn't just about the boy." Rufus sounded suddenly serious.

"Right." Reno got the idea. "I'll be there." He looked at Demyx and covered that open mouth with a hand. The boy giggled into his palm.

"Listen yo." Reno said, suddenly sounding really professional. "I gotta go out for awhile. I'll be back soon…so eat your food and pills like a good boy, alright?"

At this the boy pouted and folded his arms. "Don't. Go."

Reno pat the dirty blonde hair softly. "Sorry, boss' orders. I'll be back soon, yo." He pulled the goggles down over the boy's eyes, and as the boy fumbled with them, giggling, he exited the room.

----------

"You alright now?" Axel asked the wet man, who'd just come out of the shower. He silently nodded, standing at the bathroom door, wearing a bathrobe, looking lost.

"C'mere." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and felt him flinch, then guided him to sit on his bed. "What's your name?"

"Bitc---" He replied immediately as if he had been trained to do so, but cut off mid-sentence. He looked at Axel piteously, biting on his lip. "M, Marluxia."

"I'm Axel. Now got that memorized?" The redhead waited for a response from the pink-haired man before continuing, "Coz if you need help, you can come to me." He may have killed many people, but he'd never hurt the weak.

Marluxia blinked, and nodded. "Thank you…"

Axel sat on the beanbag and leaned into it. "So, what are you in here for?" He asked casually.

"I poisoned someone…I think. I'm not sure." Sea green eyes looked to the figure reclining in the beanbag. "And…you?"

Axel shrugged. "Killed some people." He grinned as he saw the look of fear spread across the pretty boy's face. "Are you afraid of me now?"

"No…there are others…others I fear more…"

"Hm…" Axel threw a leg over a knee. "Why?"

Marluxia looked up and laughed, suddenly, though it sounded a bit strained. "Coz they make me do push-ups in _draaaaag_---" He sang, and instead of finding this amusing, Axel frowned. It gave much insight to what the man had been going through in the asylum.

::Well that's just frick'n sick.::

----------

"Yo, boss." He was in that office again, standing before the desk of Rufus. The blonde looked up from papers he had been reading. He always seemed to have some papers to read somehow.

He raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"What?"

"Something missing, Reno?"

"Oh." He fingered his unusually empty forehead, where he always, ALWAYS had his goggles on. "Um...lost them. Kinda."

"I see...so...Reno. Tell me, what have you gathered about the asylum so far?"

"It's…not what I expected…really. The patients are allowed to walk around on their own, with no supervision what so ever, yo. Besides that, the asylum looks just like what other mental hospitals look like."

Rufus placed a chin on his hand, looking thoughtful. "And the boy you've been assigned to look after?"

::He's really cute.:: "Um…He's loopy."

"And?"

::And he's cute!!:: "And well, he really doesn't look like the type to kill."

"Have they given him any kind of medicine?"

"Just depressants."

"I see…" Rufus sat silent for awhile, as if contemplating something in his mind. "You will move in with him."

"WHAT?" An outburst from Reno.

Rufus calmly continued. "Observe the boy carefully. And by that I do not mean the boy's behaviour. I mean to observe what they do to him."

The redhead furrowed his brows at this. "What? Why? Are they going to do something bad to him?"

"You are dismissed." Rufus replied, not answering the questions at all. Reno grumbled, and left for his apartment, to pack.

----------

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

He heard the scream as he turned the corner, and recognized it immediately as Demyx's.

Entering the room, he saw three orderlies crowded around a very distraught blonde. One of them was holding down his shoulders, but released him upon seeing Reno enter the room. Like he had been caught red handed.

"Reno…RENO!!" The boy wailed, and crawled, like a dog, to cower at the redhead's feet. He clawed at his legs, like a cat trying unsuccessfully to climb a tree. Regarding the orderlies with green eyes, Reno bent down to comfort the boy.

"Yo! What did you do?" He demanded, pulling the boy to his chest protectively.

Like a mother hen. Or a chocobo. With red feathers. Which was extremely weird but that was besides the point.

One of the orderly replied. He had shifty eyes. "We were just trying to change his bandages." Reno knew he was lying; he'd seen the glint of a needle when one of the orderlies had swung his arm behind his back. However, he decided it would be wise not to show that he had seen it.

"Well, fuck, you scared the shit outta him." He gestured to the sobbing boy. "I'll handle him, so you can all leave now."

They exchanged looks amongst themselves, then left without a word. Reno stared at the door for awhile, and a whimper brought his attention back to the boy in his arms.

"Yo, you alright?" He pulled the boy away from his chest a bit to look at that tear streaked face. "Where did they hurt you? Show me?"

Sniffing, Demyx stretched out his arm. Blood ran down from a gash.

"What happened?" Reno began wiping blood away with a sleeve subconsciously.

"They POKED me! It…it hurt…"

Taking the roll of bandages which had fallen off the tray and onto the floor, he began bandaging the wound. It looked like they had accidentally burst a vein when trying to give him the injection. Probably because the boy was struggling a lot.

"There." He carefully picked up the boy, and brought him to the bed. There he sat the boy upon his lap, and let him rest his head against his chest. "It's all better now."

"Will you…go away again?" Asked the blonde softly. He sounded afraid.

"Nope." Reno lifted the boy's chin and grinned at him. "Gotta move in with you, yo. Boss' orders, bummer, eh?" Demyx giggled, and buried his head in that lean chest. The redhead smiled at the giggle; he preferred loopy Demyx to emo Demyx.

Soon, he heard slow, even breaths, telling him the blonde had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake him, he lay the boy down onto the bed, untangling bony fingers from the front of his shirt.

He covered the figure with the blankets, and thought he heard him speak---

"_Mommy is dead…_"

Reno blinked and looked over to that soft boyish face. He was sleeping peacefully.

There was a grin on his lips.

* * *

End Chapter III

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! Again my com crashed on me after I'd completed the chapter, and I lost all the 7 pages I'd written. So I was devasted and stopped writing for awhile…today I decided to continue again…

Okay…now for the reply column:

**To W4white**:

Well…yeah, it's an odd pairing especially since it's a cross over…and I guess it is something new coz I don't think anyone's written it before.:D

And yes…Dem is crazy enough to kill…17…YAY!!!

**To Matmar:**

Glad you love it!! Sorry for the long wait.:3

**To yuki hibiki:**

Yo!!! I'm so happy you like it yo!!!! Don't worry, will try to update more…then we can hear more 'YOs' from YOU KNOW WHO!!:D

**To Nobody:**

Yay!!! I be forgiven!!!! –does the happy dance- Thank you oh great red headed one…-bows-

Till next time peeps…TTFN!!!!!


End file.
